Tell you a secret, love?
by Sly-Sama
Summary: He'd do it, he'd could do it, he'd...do...it


**I do not own Harry Potter, that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself, I merely wish to play with them a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanatic fanfictioners out there. HP and all her characters belong to her and the various companies she's signed with.**

This was the day, at least he thought it might be.

Today...he was going to tell him, he was; for real this time. Truly. He wouldn't flee.

He wouldn't...

Was it just because he was nervous or were the corridors somehow darker?

Were the dungeon halls more sinister?

Was there more people staring at him as if he were crazy?

Was this the right way? He hadn't made a wrong turn somewhere had he?

These corridors all looked the same, dark, sinister, they smelled musty and damp and the only lights were one or two wall sconces every five meters. Why were they set so far apart?

...Where was the entrance again?

What was the password he'd overheard again?

He rubbed his hands on his trouser legs, they were very sweaty.

Was it this way? Or was it that way?

He'd turn that way. Down this way. That way, then here. It was here...somewhere...

Right?

He wasn't lost, right?

He'd been down here once before, when they were 12. But it was so hard to remember where it was, why was the entrance hidden, why did it look like a normal dungeon stone wall? Couldn't it be a door? Why were they so paranoid?

Well...perhaps they have good reason. Like he; when he entered into their den.

He took a deep breath, lifted up his knuckle and knocked along the stone as he walked.

He'd hear a different tone right? Or they'd hear it and come to investigate maybe, right?

He swallowed thickly and stopped suddenly, knuckles poised to wrap.

What was that sound?

"Ah" The sound breezed past his lips. This was it. Snakes were inside here. He tapped gently on the spot, to confirm it himself; they stopped once and resumed speaking.

Definitely.

He nodded determinately. This was it.

Right now. This was it.

Password... Password... What was that password again?

"Ah" He held up a finger as he remember abruptly.

First.

Invisibilty cloak; he donned it, tapped and spoke quietly. "Titilandus Draconis."

Strange password. Maybe a first year picked it? Could they do that here?

It grated aside and he silently stepped through. Now what?

Snakes were staring through him, behind him, to the entrance that now stood open and personless. He heard someone speak gruffly. "Who's there?"

Harry walked away quickly, seeing someone else move.

He stopped in front of a door. A mahogany door, a name plague adorned its middle; surrounded by gold, the silver letters wrote his name. The one he searched for; Draco Malfoy.

So Malfoy had his own room, was he Head Boy? Harry hadn't known.

He took another deep breath and tried to open the door, the handle moved beneath his hand, but it wasn't him that was moving it, someone was trying to come out. They swore and wrenched the door, causing Harry to fall over and the person to trip as they took a step forward. They both swore, their heads butting and elbows driving into ribs and smacking into foreheads.

"The fuck?!"

Once clambered to his feet and straightening his clothes and diginity with a sneer in his fellow snakes' direction, Harry was wrenched to his feet and thrown into his room. The cloak ripped from around his shoulders.

"The fuck are you doing?!" The door slammed halfway through his sentence. People would guess, he supposed.

Harry stood akwardly, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? He went to move, but the blonde was blocking his exit, arms crossed and an angered expression on his pale face.

"Do you have a death wish?! It's dangerous in here." He waved his arms frantically to gesture, Harry assumed, the entirety of Slytherin House.

"I hid, didn't I?" He'd come prepared. Not his fault he'd tried to exit at the same time Harry'd tried to enter, falling in a tangle of limbs.

"You don't remember last time?!"

Why did he continue to shout? Harry flicked his wand at the door. It glowed briefly gold.

"I do. I was hidden, wasn't I? Properly?"

"That isn't the issue, Harry. There are people here that would love to hand you over to the Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort." Harry enforced.

"Whatever." He hissed, grabbing handfuls of his beautiful blonde hair. "You can't be doing this reckless shit anymore Harry. I don't want you to die and neither does most of the ENTIRE Wizarding World. Do you understand what it would mean?!"

"Yes!" Harry screamed back, rushing forward and grabbing the slightly taller teen, hands either side of his face and crushed their lips together until the blondes flailing stopped abruptly, his hands coming up and threading into Harry's hair and pulling.

"You can't just expect to kiss me and it'll shut me up. This is important Harry."

"Mm, I know. But so is this." He grabbed his face again and did it again, running his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip until he opened up and allowed his tongue inside.

"Mmm, Harry!" He pushed them apart and then continued to push until Harry's knees hit the end of the bed and he fell backwards; he bounced once and the blonde was straddling him. "Promise me you won't do something this stupid ever again." Harry looked intot he silver eyes, so intense that it was hard to look away from them afterwards.

"I promise, but I can't promise not to do something stupid; Dray, that's who I am." He snorted at his own words and grabbed the blonde's hips.

Draco snorted too and leaned down to press their lips together. "I know."

"Draco, mmph..."

"Shh" His hands started to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"Wait, Draco." He breathed as he held the hands. "Wait, there's something I-mmmphmmhah!"

Oh what the hell, he'd tell him afterwards.

He released the hands and they resumed their actions of undressing Harry, Harry's hands mimicked the action on his boyfriends clothes as they kissed passionately, it would be hell easier to magic them away but the thought never registered until the sheet was on the floor, their clothes were scattered around the room and Draco was moaning into the pillow as he half shoved it across his face; Harry'd never really understood why, but the action was endearing.

He smiled around his mouthful up at him and sucked harder, causing the blonde to arch up and grab a fist full of hair with his free hand.

"Harry...Harry please."

Mm, begging.

Harry liked to hear Draco beg.

He smirked around the velvety shaft, lifted his head, pressed a kiss to the tip then quick as lightening, he pushed his head down until he'd taken the entire organ into his throat, then hummed.

Draco screamed from behind his pillow and almost ripped strands of hair out of Harry's head but it didn't deter Harry; he wanted to hear those moans, those screams, that begging until Draco was a mess.

"Harry please. PleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseFuckingMerlinHarryPlease!"

A chuckle.

Harry crawled his way back up, licking his lips and ripped the pillow from his lovers flushed face. Draco writhed beneath him, moaning all the while. Harry roughly shoved his fingers inside the blonde with a quickly muttered lubrication charm. Wandless.

"Mmn. Ready?" He murmured, his lips pressed lightly against the blonde, who nodded silently, hands clutching his back and nails already beginning to dig in; his head slid to the side and his teeth sunk into the flesh of Harry's neck as Harry pushed himself inside, deep, deep inside.

Draco's body arched up and his mouth briefly left Harry's neck before returning, sinking even deeper and no doubt, once again, drawing blood; he always moaned louder when he broke the flesh, slightly worried Harry but whatever floated Draco's boat.

They rocked together for ages, several people even coming to knock on the door asking if Draco was okay? What was the commotion earlier? Did he have someone in there and was he going to dinner?

They of course ignored all of these people, even Snape...until of course he started to dispel all the charms on the door and upon hearing their screams, began to break down the door.

Draco moaned pitifully into him as they both climaxed, the door flying through into the room and smacking the wall, the bed shook from the force, of course it was already still shaking from their aftershocks and just plain shock.

"What in the world?! Potter?!"

Harry rolled away from his blonde and smiled nonchalantly up from his prone position; Snape wasn't the only one staring in incredulity. "By the way, Draco."

"Mm?" Draco moaned, hands grabbing the pillow and trying to find his wand.

Harry wandlessed the duvet over them and leaned on an elbow, grabbed the corner of the pillow and smiled cheekily at the flushed face and one eye.

"I came here to tell you I love you."

The eye widened. "Lo-"

Harry nodded. "I love you, Draco Malfoy, truly. I'm sorry it took so long."

Draco shook his head, blonde locks spreading across the sheet. "I'm glad. I'm so glad. Harry I~~ love you, you idiot; don't apologise for something like that."

Harry nodded, "You're such a brat, I just had to be sure." He poked out his tongue with a cheeky smile and Draco whacked him with the pillow, his own features cracked in an unbelievably happy smile.

 **Epilogue.**

 _As for the Slytherin Head of House and all those Slytherin's? They remain awkward every time they see Harry and Draco together; since they pretty much saw the end of them having intercourse and had witnessed them confessing their feelings._

 _It of course, also went around the entire school within 20 minutes. So not only was both Harry and Draco outed as Gay but their relationship, which had been secret since the middle of their sixth year, had been also._

 _It posed some problems but with Draco's Father, Lucius in Azkaban, his mother Narcissa in France as a devorcee with a fiance` and a baby brother on the way for Draco, there really weren't that many problems; he had the Manor, though he didn't want it after Voldemort occupied, he sold it, along with a bunch of unwanted heirlooms, got money and now owns a small manor house closer to London with Harry and after graduation, planned to open an Apothecary in Diagon Alley._

 _Peace came to the world shortly before their graduation, when Harry defeated Voldemort with the help of both Draco and Severus; turns out...Harry and Snape could get along, once they'd been through numerous things and actually sat down to discuss them; rather, forced, at the time, to sit down and discuss them. Who knew right?_

 _Snape even lived close by and helped Draco out at the Apothecary and gave Harry a nice surprise on his 18th birthday; a portrait of his Mother, Lily. His Father unfortunately, wasn't something Snape had possessed, but thankfully...fate wanted to atone for the crap it heaped on him and he found one of them both in the Potter Family Vault he'd inherited on his birthday._

 _And wanna know a secret?_

 _Draco and Harry had married shortly after the grand opening of their Apothecary._

 _In secret of course, with just a few of their close friends and family as witnesses._


End file.
